untitled
by Noke-chan
Summary: Usagi and Luna are sent to the Universe of the Four Gods.........
1. Default Chapter

Wooo-hoooooo cool check me out…….I wrote the first chapter!!!!!!!!!! Anyways……I don't care if I got anything wrong about either series because this is MY story!!!!!!! And I am going to write it how I want to!!!!!! (( not saying that I won't listen if ya make a suggestion) I might not even follow the storyline!!!! Heheheheee……….but then again maybe I will….I'm not quite sure who the pairings are gonna be yet………but just so u all know this will be centered on usagi!!!!!!!! I ABSOUTLY HATE that cape idiot and chibi- usa so there will be very little if any of them in this story!!!! Also, there might be some of the other scouts in later chapters…….And I don't really care if any of you flame my story because all that matters is that I'm happy with it!!!!!!!! Thank you for letting me waste your time……..hehehehe  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fushigi Yuugi OR Sailor Moon………  
  
On with the story!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Earth had been practically destroyed and there were only very few survivors left. Among those few living beings stood chaos, and the legendary sailor moon. After a long and tiring battle sailor moon had finally gained the upper hand and was soon to finish off chaos. "Its over chaos!" sailor moon yelled as she got ready to use her final attack.  
  
"No no no my dear…..I cannot be defeated……unfortunately we cant say the same for your pretty little kitty" chaos said with a cold voice  
  
"Luna……NO your lying!" she replied shaking her head  
  
"Take a look" chaos chuckled as he watched sailor moons eyes widen as she saw visions of Luna trying to hold a shield around herself, as what seemed to be black mist tried to get in at her.  
  
"I have watched all my friends die" sailor moon whispered as she tried to fight back the tears that threatened to flow down her face "and I will not let it happen to luna!" she then turned away from chaos and started running off in the direction of her hide-out where her precious friend fought for her life.  
  
~Hide-out~  
  
Sailor moon shoved away rocks and boards that covered the entry to the only place she thought luna could be safe. "LUNA….LUNA" she yelled as she ran around frantically trying to find the small advisor.  
  
"be quit girl or chaos will surly find us" the perfectly fine luna said as she jumped on top of a rock.  
  
Sailor moon scooped luna up in her arms and hugged her tight "I'm so glad your ok luna"  
  
"of course I'm ok usagi why wouldn't I be?" luna asked the teary eyed girl that held her  
  
"you mean you weren't attacked by that dark misty cloud stuff?"  
  
"now now……you are talking plain nonsen-"  
  
"hahahahah" chaos' evil laugh interrupted what luna was saying "gullible girl, you fell straight into my trap…….and sense I cant seem to get rid of you…..I'll just send you somewhere else!" chaos yelled as the room suddenly got dark and luna and sailor moon seemed to be falling……then everything went black……….…  
  
yawn well that was boring!!!!!!! The good stuff will hopefully be in the next chapter, when Fushigi Yuugi comes into the frame……..it was short I know but my back and hips are killing me and I am just about tired as ever!!! hehehe I'll probably have the next chapter up next week…….if not sooner….hehe like I said before I don't care if I got the eternal sailor moon series messed up…….bla bla bla yatta yatta yatta……..oh and you can vote for who I should pair who with and if any of the scouts should decide to grace us with their presents and if so what ones………I'd prefer to be e- mailed with the pairings but if you must review I guess that's ok also…………. 


	2. Chapter 2

~Hehehehehe………second chapter!!!!!! Yay me!!!! I'm so proud of myself!!!! I didn't think I could do it!! But as you all can see…….I did it!!! So I still don't know who I'm gonna put usagi with……..so keep voting………I honestly didn't think I'd get this out so soon ya know…………but little miracles happen everyday!! I'm so happy, I get out of school major soon…..and when I get out of school, I'll be able to actually put some effort into writing a good story. So like I said keep voting and who knows if I don't get any good votes……I might just put her with……you know who!!!!! And I personally don't want that to happen!! But don't think I wont do it!!! Anyway thanks again for letting me waste your time……  
  
On With The Story…….  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Usagi opened her eyes to see a young brown haired girl staring down at her, "hey guys she's awake" the girl shrieked.  
  
"where am I?" a groggy Usagi asked as she sat up "and where's Luna?" she looked around trying to find her small companion.  
  
"is that who you're looking for?" the brown haired girl questioned as she pointed to the black cat lying on the ground near Usagi  
  
"Luna…..Luna wake up!" Usagi demanded as she shook the small animal.  
  
Luna opened her eyes and looked around  
  
" oh and to answer your question before, you are in the universe of the four gods" the brown haired girl said cheerfully "and I'm Miaka" she held out her hand to Usagi "how did you get here?"  
  
"I'm Usagi" she said as she stood up, and shook the girls hand "I remember the room I was in turned into a portal type thing and now here I am" she said leaving out the part about chaos. Usagi then noticed that there were now more than just Miaka and her in the room.  
  
"oh I forgot about you guys" Miaka giggled as she latched herself onto Tamahome arm "this is Tamahome, and thats Nuriko, Chichiri, Chiriko, Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Tasuki" she pointed out each one.  
  
"nice to meet ya" Usagi said with a smile  
  
"and don't forget me" Luna said as she jumped onto Usagi's shoulder "I'm Luna." Everyone just stared at the cat in disbelief.  
  
"umm………did your cat just talk?" Nuriko asked pointing to the cat  
  
"yes I did" Luna said proudly. Just then Taiitsukun appeared and walked up behind Usagi  
  
Usagi turned around only to be met by an old and wrinkly face "ahhhhhh" she screamed at the horrific sight as she jumped backwards  
  
"I agree" Tasuki stated blankly  
  
"oops" Usagi giggled  
  
"AHEM……so she has arrived" the old woman said as stared at Usagi  
  
"who has?" Usagi asked as she looked around  
  
"she's talking about you" Miaka whispered into Usagi's ear  
  
"ohhhhh………you were talking about me?" Usagi questioned innocently  
  
"who did you think I was talking about……the cat?!" the old woman barked  
  
"…………"  
  
"there is a legend that one day a young girl from a different land will appear with a talking cat…..and she will become the high miko" Taiitsukun explained  
  
"what's………the high miko?" Usagi questioned  
  
"the high miko………that's the one with the power of all the gods, and will one day hopefully be able to bring complete peace to the four countries……right?" Hotohori stated trying to remember the legend he'd heard as a child  
  
"correct" the woman announced  
  
"wow really……that's great now we can be mikos together Usagi" Miaka shrieked jumping up and down Usagi just stood there looking confused "oh, I wonder…does she have seishi too?"  
  
"yes but unlike you she only has four"  
  
"GREAT!" Miaka yelled throwing her fist into the air "and we will help you find them Usagi" she turned around to face her seishi "right?" some nodded and others just looked at her.  
  
"wait……I'm confused" Usagi admitted as she rubbed her forehead  
  
~45 minuets later~  
  
"ohhhhh……I understand" Usagi giggled  
  
"finally…after we had to explain it to you about five times!" Tasuki muttered  
  
"so where exactly are we supposed to start looking for these four seishi?" Luna asked the old woman  
  
"well there has been one in the Kotou palace for quite some time now" Taiitsukun answered right before vanishing  
  
"Then we're off to Kotou" Miaka cheerfully announced.  
  
  
  
~There you have it people. I know I know its still not long enough……but you guys have to understand…I have a lot of school work to do, and not a lot of time to do it in. But like I said I get out of school very soon, and then I will be able to write very long chapters……because I don't have anything to do this summer break…poor me!! Oh Well I still cant think of a title that fits this story. 


	3. Chapter 3

~Hiya everyone!!!! Sorry its taken me so long to update!!! I was busy doing schoolwork. I go to turn in the last of this years work VERY soon…so it wont be long until the long chapters come out!!!! Thanks for the kind reviews, I appreciate it……in this chapter a new character comes into view, but don't worry because I'm not the type of writer that adds a new character and totally just focuses on them, I will be adding three more new characters I will be making them up to be Usagi's seishi~  
  
Here's the story!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Why didn't Hotohori, and the others come?" Usagi whispered as they all snuck around the palace of Kotou, Luna decided to stay with Mitsukake for some odd unknown reason.  
  
"Because they said that it would be easier if just a few of us snuck in" Nuriko answered quietly  
  
"But why?"  
  
Nuriko stated looking at the blond, he thought she was extremely beautiful, just like an angel…though she had been the most irritating sleeper, for she had rode on his horse with him on the way to Kotou and most of the time she was leaning back against him sawing logs.  
  
"But why don't they-"  
  
"Be quite!" Tamahome demanded "someone's coming" the four hid behind a big bolder that was near by, and peeked around to see who was coming their way. They saw a petite girl with short platinum hair running towards them, she wore a black dress that had slits that came up to her mid thigh on each side of the dress. Her hair was in quite an unusual style, she had long bangs in the front that she kept tucked behind her ears, and the rest spiked out everywhere.  
  
"Halt woman!" a mans voice yelled behind her.  
  
"Stay where you are" another hollered. The girl jumped onto another bolder about ten feet away from the two mikos and the seishi, she turned around and seemed to be waiting for the two men to catch up. They soon did and stopped about fifteen feet away from her.  
  
"take her back to the prison" the taller guard yelled and the shorter guard nodded and started towards the girl.  
  
"I don't think so" the girl muttered, her voice having an evil tone to it, she clinched her left fist and stared at the main vein as something started to poke out through it. When it got about an inch out of her skin she grabbed onto in and pulled the rest of it out, revealing what seemed to be a three-inch pure white needle. She held it between her thumb and index finger, and threw it at the short guard as she yelled "stay still" the man then seemed to be froze in place, not able to move at all.  
  
"Wha…what did you do to him?" the other guard questioned staring astonished at his comrade  
  
"The same thing I'm gonna do to you!" she laughed evilly as she repeated the process on the other man making him also stuck in place. "that was way too easy" she said with a yawn as she jumped off the rock and started walking in the opposite direction of the seishi. She smirked, "time for me to have some fun." She then walked out of sight.  
  
"Is she the one?" Miaka asked looking at Tamahome  
  
"I think so" he answered "I'm not quite sure though"  
  
"Then lets go!" Usagi yelled as she ran off in the direction the white haired girl had gone, with Miaka running after her.  
  
"Foolish girls" Nuriko said as the two seishi ran off chasing the two mikos.  
  
The seishi soon caught up the Usagi and Miaka, who were just approaching a corner "she just went around here" Usagi announced looking to the Suzaku seishi. They all peeked around the corner to see the girl walking towards three guards. "lets go" Usagi said as Miaka and her headed off around the corner, just then Tamahome grabbed the back of both the girls shirts.  
  
"Wait until she has no guards around her, we don't want anyone to know we are here" Tamahome demanded  
  
"Right"  
  
"Hey boys, what do you say we have a little bit of fun?" the girl asked the guards with a wink  
  
"Sure baby, we can show you a good time" one of the men said approaching the girl  
  
"I'm so glad" the girl smirked as she pulled out a white needle from the vein in her left wrist and throwing it at the closes guard, just like the others, he couldn't move  
  
"You'll pay for that you little-"  
  
"No you'll pay," she said this time wincing as she pulled out a thick red needle from her wrist. "I was gonna go easy on you but……not anymore!" she yelled as she threw the needle at him. the needle pulled itself into his body, the man fell to his knees and started screaming in pain. An evil laugh escaped the girls lips "yes! BURN…BURN!" she laughed again as she then pulled out a thick black needle, and noticed the other man starting to run away. "Oh no u don't" she yelled as she threw the needle at the man, he also fell to his knees crying out in pain, she walked up to him and grabbed his throat and asked "tell me…how does it feel to be eaten from the inside out?" the man just kept screaming. "How annoying you men can be" she stated as she snapped her fingers and the two screaming men became silent. She sat down on a bolder next to the `froze` man and pulled out a small mirror and some make-up. "see this" she said holding up the make-up to the mans face.  
  
"………" of course he didn't say anything  
  
"I stole this from the room where all the emperor's whores stay" she said proudly as she applied black eyeliner to her bottom eyelids. "ya know what?"  
  
"………"  
  
"I didn't think so" she said putting the make-up back and stood up "I must find out were that yellow haired man is"  
  
~around the corner~  
  
"Come on" Tamahome said as he started walking around the corner, everyone else following. They walked up about twenty feet away from where the platinum haired girl sat, the seishi standing in front of the two mikos, protecting them from any harm that might happen to come their way.  
  
The girl sensed someone was watching her, she stood up, and turned around and glared at the two boys and girls "you want some too?" she questioned getting into fighting stance  
  
"No we are not here to fight" Usagi said pushing through the boys that stood in front of her, "I am Usagi, and you are"  
  
"How do I know you all aren't just trying to trick me?"  
  
"I am Miaka, the Suzaku no miko" she said also stepping forward "these are two of the Suzaku Seishi, Nuriko and Tamahome" she said pointing to the two behind her, "and Usagi here, is the high miko"  
  
"Then might you know of the yellow haired Seiryuu Seishi?" the girl asked  
  
"We know of him" Tamahome answered  
  
"Then do you know where he is?" the girl questioned  
  
"At the Seiryuu camp, be we do not know where it is located" Nuriko said  
  
"What's your name?" Usagi asked again  
  
"Iris" she said her voice still carrying its untrusting tone  
  
"Nice to meet you Iris" Usagi smiled as she started to walk to the girl with her hand extended. Just as Iris grabbed Usagi's hand, she felt heat on her stomach. She lifted up her shirt and there right above her belly button was a glowing white seishi symbol, sacrifice.  
  
"Wha…what's that doing there?" she asked as she tried to rub it off. Of course it didn't come off.  
  
"Yay!" Miaka cheered "we found one"  
  
"Will you now travel with me and be my seishi?" Usagi begged  
  
"……"  
  
"Pretty please?" Usagi pleaded  
  
'Then I might get a chance to see Nakago again' Iris thought, "well…I guess it might be exciting"  
  
"GREAT!" Usagi yelled as she gave the taller girl a bear hug  
  
"Cant……breath" Iris said as her face started to turn blue. Usagi quickly let go.  
  
"Oh…sorry" she giggled "so where are we gonna go now?" Usagi looked at Miaka  
  
"We told Hotohori that when we found the seishi we would go back to camp" Tamahome answered for her  
  
"Great so we can go see Hotohori then" Usagi announced  
  
"I don't think so" they heard a voice say. They all turned around to see about twenty guards starting to surround them. "We've heard your little story, and we have informed the emperor…now hand over the two mikos and the high seishi, and we might just let you live"  
  
"We cannot fight them now" Tamahome whispered "we must leave before the Seiryuu Seishi get here"  
  
'The Seiryuu Seishi……that means Nakago will be here' Iris thought to herself "can we not just stay and fight instead of being cowards and running?"  
  
"We cannot chance getting caught by the Seiryuu Seishi" Tamahome said  
  
"There" Nuriko pointed to an opening that they could run through "let's get out of here"  
  
"Wait I have a plan," Iris stated she then started pulling needles out of her wrists and placing them in her left hand. Once she had about five she then put her right hand over her left hand and a light started shining through the cracks in between her fingers and  
  
hands. She then pulled her hands apart and a small ball of light floated in between them "Now close you eyes and don't run or open them until I say to" she ordered and the other five did as she told them. Iris then threw the ball of light onto the ground and it exploded making a bright flash of light. When the light died down the guards all stood trying to get their eyes to adjust from the bright light. "Now" she yelled and they all opened their eyes and took off in the direction Nuriko had pointed out, escaping from the guards of Kotou.  
  
~outside Kotou palace~  
  
"That was close" Usagi said out of breath  
  
"I agree" Miaka nodded her head  
  
"Hurry up you three" Tamahome said to the three girls  
  
"Coming" Usagi and Miaka yelled. Tamahome helped Miaka onto a horse and then got on behind her. Usagi got up on to a different horse, and Nuriko got on behind her.  
  
"I've never seen any kind of power like yours before, and believe me, I've seen a lot of different kinds of power" Usagi admitted looking as her new seishi  
  
"I know……sailor moon and her seishi are the greatest, they could beat anyone, no one could stop sailor moon!" Miaka chirped.  
  
Usagi just looked to the ground, thinking about the deaths of all her seishi, her love, and her daughter 'everyone, please forgive me, I could not save you' she grabbed her broach and took it off her school uniform, cradling it in her hands.  
  
"Usagi, is there something wrong?" Nuriko asked, a worried expression on his face  
  
"No sorry, hey what's Iris gonna ride?" she questioned quickly changing the subject  
  
"Don't worry, I have that taken care of" Iris announced putting her thumb and middle finger into her mouth and whistling, about ten seconds later a black horse galloped up to her "good boy"  
  
"Cool" Miaka and Usagi said together  
  
"Thanks" Iris said, her bright green eyes shinning in the sunlight. They then motioned for their horses to run, and the horses took off in the direction of the Suzaku camp.  
  
~Well there yaw all go! I think I made this one longer than usual. I still don't know what the pairings are gonna be, and there might be some romance in the next chapter, well that's all then……until next time………… 


End file.
